


Broke our promise

by camelotz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Marvel Universe, One-Shot, based off infinity war, he's just a lil bean tbh, its my first work, min yoongi as iron man, namjoon and taehyung are brothers, not really yoonmin its open to the reader, park jimin as spiderman, please be nice to me, sad min yoongi, the snap in infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelotz/pseuds/camelotz
Summary: Min Yoongi just wanted to protect Park Jimin - but it seems that just a simple snap of the fingers can break even the most sincere of promises.





	Broke our promise

“Yoongi-ssi? I — I don’t feel so good —“ 

Min Yoongi. The richest man in all of Seoul; with his numerous buildings, companies — he even had his own tower. Most found him stand-offish, arrogant, cold; but how could they understand the man behind the suit? Park Jimin certainly couldn’t claim to know him inside out, but he had uncovered the previously unseen parts of Yoongi, when he was interning under him. He had been kind and generous, providing him with all the necessary tools to make his own music, start out in the industry, take him under his wing. He coached Jimin with all the patience of a mentor, of a mentor that Jimin never got to have. He had filled in a gap in Jimin’s life — though he hated to express his emotions. Never one for physical contact, Yoongi refused to hug him. Not even when Jimin’s song was listed on the Top 100 — but Jimin never minded, because he knew deep down inside that Yoongi cared. That Yoongi was proud of him. 

Though that was all after the fateful incident, when Jimin had descended into a drunken stupor after sobbing his eyes out that no one would ever believe in him. Yoongi had yelled at him for twenty minutes straight and then proceeded to look him in the eye seriously, making Jimin understand how Yoongi would be always there to guide him, to help him, to walk with him. And Jimin in turn promised Yoongi that he would always make Yoongi proud, that he would trust in Yoongi to protect him from everything out there. 

“I don’t know what’s happening, Yoongi-ssi, please, I don’t know what’s happening —“ 

Yoongi couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. He was, quite literally, frozen to the spot. Memories of the two of them bonding after producing music, after the long hours spent curled up in the studio. 

Jimin can’t go I can’t let him he promised me…! 

He knew he had to help Jimin somehow, but how could he help when Jimin was going to disappear into fucking ashes like Taehyung just did? Namjoon was still staring in horror at the place Taehyung had been standing — he could understand Namjoon’s helpless at being unable to protect his brother from this — this thing, whatever was happening. 

Yet at that point when Jimin stumbled into his arms, he immediately caught hold of Jimin’s shaking figure, unceremoniously pushing him onto the floor. Leaning over Jimin, he did his best to shush the desperate pleas coming from his mouth. 

“I don’t wanna go, Yoongi-ssi, help me, I don’t wanna go…!” 

He was called Motionless Min for all the times he never showed his emotions, only reinforcing his stone cold facade of arrogant and uncaring. But hearing Jimin begging to stay alive caused tears to spring to his eyes immediately, without him even realising. 

“Yoongi hyung — I’m sorry.” 

Sorry? The kid had nothing to be sorry for — in fact it was Yoongi himself who would gladly take all the blame from not being able to comfort Jimin, for being so helpless when he was supposed to guide Jimin for the rest of his career and life. Doing his best to smile weakly at him, Jimin disintegrated into a pile of ash, blowing away into the wind. How ironic was it that the first time Yoongi reached out his hand to hold Jimin’s, he had disappeared? How could a young life like that, filled with unrealised potential, just vanish, blown away by the wind? Jimin didn’t deserve to disintegrate — to disappear, to die. 

It should have been me, Yoongi thought bitterly, because I betrayed Jimin’s trust that I would keep him safe forever. 

I broke our promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all...so this is a short angsty piece I wrote after rewatching infinity war...i might continue this if you want me to! but please leave a comment i'd love to improve on my writing!! hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
